I can find a way to make you love me more than you do
by Marianita195
Summary: One shot. Klaus and Caroline are co-workers at a the same buffett. One night of sex at the office becomes two nights of sex and before they know they're seaking around. Also: Klaus sings at a karaoke! AH! Klaroline. Something cute I had in mind when I heard Alex Clare's song.


They've been sneaking around for a while. They wanted to tell everyone they were together. Caroline didn't want to feel like she had an imaginary boyfriend every time she came home in the morning with her roommate Elena waiting for an explanation. Klaus wanted to everyone to know Caroline was his. It started to be a problem, specially because Tyler Lockwood wouldn't leave her alone. At first it was easy, Klaus would go to Caroline's apartment whenever he knew Elena had a late shift at the hospital. Caroline would stay at his house during those days when Elijah was away for business. But after some time it wasn't enough.

It all started one late night at the office. Actually, no. It started the day Caroline joined the buffett. She was young and sweet, still had a lot to learn but she was decided and filled with energy. Klaus on the other side was bitter, didn't have much faith in people and won many cases thanks to his manipulative ways. But the second Caroline walked that door and he saw her, everything changed. He didn't let it show tho. He was hard on her at first but she knew by the look in his eyes that he was just putting up walls to keep her away. Eventually he stopped being so hard on her, she was too kind, even when she rolled her eyes at his comments she still had something good to say in reply. She brought out the good in him, and she liked him, she liked knowing he had a soft spot for her. She day dreamed about him, his scruffy face, his dimples, his blue eyes, his stupidly sexy accent as he said her name. But that was it, a daydream because she had no idea what she was doing to him, she didn't know that while she laid down on her bed thinking of him, he was drawing her in his studio or dating and sleeping with some blonde pretending she was Caroline.

That late night at the office happened three months later. Caroline was used to work on tax evasion and divorces, while Klaus was the best lawyer the buffett had for violent crimes. And this particular case was a mess, too many papers, many records to read and mark, too many clues. Everyone left the office an hour ago and Klaus was still going through papers, so Caroline, old sweet Caroline decided to stay and help, learn more about these kind of crimes too (Stupid Damon Salvatore told her earlier she could never work on a case like this, and Caroline took it as a challenge. Whenever someone told her she couldn't do something, she proved them wrong).

So their ordered Chinese food and sat on the floor, all surrendered by papers, photos, their laptops and phones while they discussed the case and maybe every now and then they just talked about other things, like how she became a lawyer because her mom was a sheriff and raised Caroline to respect the law, while he became a lawyer because it was his stepfather's order, although he wanted to be an artist.

It was almost midnight when they were both on the floor, leaning their backs on his brown leather couch, very close to each other when they agreed that they were too tired to keep working so they kept talking about other things. He thought she was just too good for him, she thought there was nothing he couldn't do. There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was just filled with expectations.

He kissed her first. It was soft and chaste. His fingertips touched her cheek while he had one arm resting on the couch around her shoulders.

She kissed him back, one hand going from her lap to grip his tie, tilting her head and opening her lips for him.

Klaus never made love so innocently. He never kissed someone for so long before deciding to make another move. Caroline never slept with a co-worker before, never had sex in an office. In fact she never slept with anyone else but her high school sweetheart, Matt. But it would all end that night. Caroline froze for a second, realizing she was something she'd never done before, but then she also realized she wanted it, she wanted him and she was tired of daydreaming.

Caroline's hands traveled up his chest to undo his tie and Klaus felt goosebumps when he felt it slide around his neck before it was gone. He had his hands on her back, pulling her closer at the point that she straddled him against the couch, her hands unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed her neck, his hands still on her back, now unzipping her blue dress and revealing the smooth skin. She opened his shirt and with her hands sliding down his shoulders she managed to take it off. Klaus did the same with her dress, he slid down the straps from her shoulders and kissed her chest.

Klaus never had a foreplay so romantic before. It usually was a time to get things hot enough before the grand finale. But with Caroline, he also could taste her smooth skin, smell her sweet scent (she smelled like strawberries, which Klaus loved), he could enjoy her tiny little moans and heavy breathing. He took his time to memorize all that so they sat there for a while before he picked her up and laid her on the couch. He sort of tripped with his pants which were only half way down, so he dropped her on the couch, gaining a cute giggle from her before she pulled him down between her legs to kiss him again.

It wasn't a crazy night of wild sex that left them both of them aching. It was slow, gentle, tender. It doesn't mean it wasn't passionate. Both of them wanted this for a while so they didn't held back the moans, the kisses, the touches. Not even after they left the office. He tried to be a gentleman worthy of her so he drove her to her building but after he walked to her door they started kissing again and one thing leaded to another.

The second time happened a couple of days after. They pretended they never slept together at work so Klaus had to watch Tyler flirt endlessly with HIS Caroline. It upset him and he didn't know why, he was Klaus Mikaelson, he didn't feel jealousy for some girl he had a one night stand. He kept telling himself that, but that night after his forth glass of bourbon he decided he would fight for her. He threw some cash at the taxi driver that took him to Caroline's building and rushed to her door. Caroline was asleep and woke up to the sound of someone knocking (more like pounding) her door. She would never forget the look on Klaus' face when she opened the door wearing her pink pajamas. He looked amused an aroused at the same time.

That's how they started to sneak around to sleep together. They weren't sure how people at the buffett would take the news. None of them were sure they wanted to be in a serious relationship. Caroline's brain kept reminding her the times when he was rude to her or other people, the way he put up walls and kept everyone else away, the fact that Klaus had a difficult relationship with his family and had trouble connecting with people. But her body ached for him, her mouth watered whenever he walked into the office in a fancy suit or talked to her with his thick accent, and the fact that he made small but sweet gestures for her made her stomach go all fuzzy. Klaus on the other side never had a long term relationship. The only girl he ever liked was interested in his brother and he was constantly put down by his father, telling him he would never be good enough, specially for a sweet girl like Caroline.

They were afraid of being hurt, so they hid their feelings just as much as they hid their relationship from others. At some point they didn't need to say what they felt, their actions made it obvious. Klaus considered Caroline "his" girl, he wanted her for himself. Caroline supported Klaus in his art, always kissed away his worries and fears because she cared about him too much.

They got to know each other better, their personalities and their bodies. Klaus learned that Caroline loved pasta, reality shows and having her neck kissed during sex (actually, she liked having it kissed any time of the day). Caroline learned Klaus liked his coffee black, only wore one brand of cologne and liked having his back scratched by Caroline till he had red marks on his skin.

Three more months passed and a few things started to bother them. Like having dinner parties with their other co workers and never being able to go as each others dates. Having to keep their hands from each other at the office. Pretending they ran into each other at the cinema for their dates.

They always dragged their friends with them. Caroline would take Elena everywhere, and Klaus would hang out with his co-worker and best friend Stefan. At some point Stefan and Elena dated and their relationship was out in the open before Caroline and Klaus'. It frustrated them and made them fight. It wasn't fun anymore. It wasn't until a dinner party with the lawyers that Caroline realized how hard she fell for Klaus, and it hurt. He took Genevieve with him as his date. A beautiful redhead he knew from college. After the dinner Caroline spent the night wondering where he was, if he was with her, if they were making love. She felt sick at the thought of his hands touching another woman, his lips on hers. She told herself she had no right to be jealous, but she was. Caroline wasn't the kind of girl that bottled up her thoughts, she was sure she would confront him later, but while she mentally rehearsed her speech, Klaus was on his way to her apartment.

He was drunk and angry at himself. He knew he hurt Caroline, something he never wanted to do. He also knew she deserved better but he wasn't ready to let go. Caroline confronted him anyway, but her words weren't as hard she first thought they would be.

"I don't wanna hide anymore." She whispered softly with her head on his chest. Her hair was all messy because of the sex and the sweat, their legs were tangled as they laid on her bed. "It was exciting at first but now it just hurts."

Klaus nodded slightly while his hand draw invisible patterns on Caroline's back. He would make it up to her for hurting her, and he would never upset her again, it was a promise.

That weekend was Stefan's birthday and Elena arranged a birthday party at a local pub they used to hang out. They had a pool table, a karaoke machine, a big cake and all the shots they could have. Klaus couldn't be thankful enough since he was on his fourth shot and he finally started to relax.

"You might wanna slow down with the shots buddy." Stefan said. "Are you alright?"

Klaus glanced across the room, where Caroline helped Elena to cut the cake and serve it to the guests. "Fantastic." Klaus said sarcastically.

One more shot and he was up the stage with the karaoke machine. Not only Caroline was in shock, but everyone was surprised to see Klaus giving the karaoke a try. The song was slow, unlike the ones the guests sang earlier, which made many turn and watch. And then Klaus started singing. He didn't even looked at the screen. He knew the lyrics by heart at that point. Instead he looked at his Caroline.

"Leave your back door open for me and I  
Put your keys in under the door on time  
Seems we've been waiting for a long time  
My delay surely will be a crime  
You know whether we can do anything  
I know that you can do everything  
You said that we should try many things  
Let's make an hour so we can do everything..."

There was a pause, and Caroline felt a lump in her throat.

"I can find a way to make you love me  
more than you do Caroline  
I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you  
My dear Caroline, Caroline, Caroline..."

Elena and Stefan turned to look at Caroline, who was too surprised to pretend she wasn't blushing (and she won't admit it out loud but she also had tears in her eyes).

"We had each other for too short a while  
You caught my soul with your gentle smile  
I can swim in your eyes so deep  
Rest my lips upon yours so sweet  
You know just how I feel for you  
I know that my love is true  
I'ma tired, I've been feelin' blue  
Just let me do what I want to do  
I can find a way to make you love me  
more than you do Caroline  
I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you  
My dear Caroline, Caroline...Caroline..."

"I knew it, pay up!" Damon said to Alaric before screaming. "Look at Klaus go!" Meanwhile Tyler scrowled.

"I've tried all I can  
There's no getting through  
Hope you get all you deserve  
and some happiness too  
I'm sure there's a better man  
Somewhere waiting for you  
But if he doesn't come along  
You know I'll be waiting here for yoooooooooou...

I can find a way to make you love me  
more than you do Caroline  
I don't want to waste my time unless I'm loving you  
My dear Caroline"

Caroline started walking towards him, her eyes never leaving his.

"I can find a way to make you love me  
more than you do Caroline  
No I don't I don't wanna waste my time  
unless I'm loving you  
My dear Caroline, Caroline, Caroline, Caroline  
No oh Caroline."

That was the first time they said "I love you." to each other. And they never sneaked around again.


End file.
